


Saying Sorry

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm messed up, Just angst, Not Incest, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: "You could've kept fighting.""Are you kidding me?""Dave.""No! Who am I to eve- Who are you to tell me I was wrong!? You did nothing but torture me all my miserable life!""I was training you!" He screamed back at Davesprite, his habits getting the best of him.





	Saying Sorry

"Doesn't it feel horrible?"

"What?"

"Knowing you can't ever be him?"

Davesprite looked over his companion, sporting a sword through their abdomen and a pair of sunglasses to hide their imperfections.

Like father, like son.

Orange eyes stared at the plains of make believe out ahead of him.

"Sometimes." He mumbled, staring at his orange, feathery tail.

Bro looked over. The blonde boy he knew was now a tangerine, bleeding neon. His hair was a bright orange like no other, and his feathery exterior seemed to be puffier every time he looked at him.

Yet, at the same time, all he sees is this lanky boy who sat next to him, bruised, battered, and beat, years ago on the rooftops of their old shitty apartment. As his gut sank, his memories turned to hot, endless nights strifing on rooftops.

Davesprite looked at him.

"What is it?"

"You've come so far and..."

His voice trailed off as he stared out at the field of blue in front of him.

"And?"

"Why'd you stop?"

There was a sudden silence as Davesprite seemed to mentally stumble over his words, as Bro's voice was cold and stern.

"Because you were stabbed!"

"You could've kept fighting."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Dave."

"No! Who am I to eve- Who are you to tell me I was wrong!? You did nothing but torture me all my miserable life!"

"I was training you!" He screamed back at Davesprite, his habits getting the best of him.

And somehow he found himself gripping Davesprite close by the shirt. The fear in his eyes, tense actions, arms up... Was that enough to stop him?

"Bro." Davesprite said, his voice a shaky mess.

Bro let him go, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

Scooching a bit farther away, Davesprite looked down at the world below their feet.

An endless wave of the most blue mushrooms and high stalks of yellow grass, seemingly tinted another shade of blue.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked after a long silent and loud thinking.

A breeze rolled by, blowing the green leaves off of the ledge the sat on.

"Tragedy and death is the best inspiration."

"What?"

"What can the best stories tell you? That a hero's journey is smooth? That they live in a happily ever after?"

Davesprite looked up at him.

"They aren't true. With every step we take towards our goal, there are always more obstacles and more setbacks..."

Bro stood up, his hands leaving his hat on the ledge of roof. The wind blew at his hair, which persisted with every spike of gelled hair. He stood in an ironic, heroic pose, looking out at the land below him.

"I'm sorry..." Davesprite said, looking down at the his arms and tail.

"For?"

"Being a setback."

Bro looked down at Davesprite, silent and frowning.

"You could have been greater... But you had to deal with me..."

"Stop."

Davesprite looked up, still ashamed of who he was. An orange winged monster.

Bro sighed, not facing his younger brother.

"If anything, I should be sorry."

"What for?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

The breeze of hot heat and smell of musty air filled the atmosphere and with every moment, home seemed to come nearer and nearer.

"I hated home."

"I know. And if I could tell him, I would say... you know... sorry."

Davesprite looked out at the blue, fading field, sighing.

"Yeah."


End file.
